


SOULMATE

by Skywalker0800



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 08:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywalker0800/pseuds/Skywalker0800
Summary: Anakin trifft auf seinen Seelenverwandten. Das Problem ist nur, der Rat ist nicht begeistert von Anhaftungen und auch nicht von dem sehr sympathischen Sith Schüler.





	1. Soulmate

Anakin öffnete leicht benommen die Augen sein Kopf schmerzte. Er sah sich um. Der Raum war klein. Ein kleines rundes Fenster. Er lag auf einer Liege. Langsam faste sich der junge Jedi an den Kopf. Ein Verband. Anakin versuchte sich zu erinnern, Er setzte sich auf. Sein Kopf schmerzte und ihn wurde schlecht. Alles drehte sich. Der Jedi übergab sich, mit einem Schwall landete sein Erbrochenes auf den Boden, neben der Liege. Sein Blick ging zur Tür. Er stand auf, wischte sich den Mund mit seinen dunkelgrauen Ärmel seiner Tunika ab. Schwankend hangelte er sich zu einer Schale mit Wasser. Er spülte sich den Mund. Erneut der blick zur Tür. Ein Seltsames Gefühl überkam ihn. Er hielt sich an einem Regal voller Handschuhe und Nadeln so wie Nähgarn fest. Sein blick huschte zum Fenster. Weltraum, Sterne und Planeten. Ein paar Stimmen auf dem Gang. „ Rex warte mal“. Anakin sah an sich runter. Er trug nur seine dunkel graue unterste Tunika und seine Hose. Die Tunika war blutig an der Schulter. Seine Kopf Verletzung musste stark geblutet haben. Sein griff ging zu seinem Zopf. Die Finger griffen ins nichts. 

Er war an dem Tag zum Jedi Ritter geschlagen worden als Qui gon sein Meister stab. Getötet von einem Sith. Er bekam Ahsoka als Padawan. Sie befreiten Sie aus der Sklaverei. Qui gon hatte ihn darum gebeten als er stab. Er sollte Ahsoka als Padawan nehmen. Das Dilemma war vor so vielen Jahren und doch fehlt ihn der Zopf. Er gab ihn Sicherheit.

Das helle Licht auf dem Gang holte ihn aus der Vergangenheit und ließ ihn blinzeln. Der Jedi hatte keine Ahnung wo er hin wollte. Er hielt sich am Gelände der Brücke fest und schwankte runter in den Zellen und zum Lager Bereich. Einige Klone sahen ihn fragend an, machten aber keine Anstalten ihn aufzuhalten oder zurück in das Zimmer zu bringen. Anakin kämpfte mit seinem Gleichgewicht und fand sich plötzlich vor den Zellen wieder. Es war düster. Gedämpftes Licht auf dem Gang vor den Zellen. Die Wand gegen über der kleinen vergitterten Räume waren mit Kisten vollgestellt. Anakin lehnte sich an einer Holzkiste und atmete durch. In den Zellen war es dunkel. Der Licht Schimmer reichte bis zu den Gittern die aus grünen Leiser bestanden.

Einmal gegen kommen und die Hand ist ab.

Dieses Gefühl was ihn hier enden ließ war so stark das er dachte er würde Ohnmächtig. Es zog ihn förmlich zu der Zelle am Anfang des Ganges. Anakin spürte eine Machtpräsens. Seine Augen suchten im dunkel der Zelle nach Leben. Sein Herz raste. Er atmete tief ein und schloss die Augen. Ein leises Lachen. Anakin riss die Augen auf. Er sah in zwei glühend gelbe Augen. Eine warme Stimme: „ Ein Junge“. Anakin zitterte. Sein Körper spannte sich an und er trat näher an die Gitter. Seine Schritte wankten und er hob seine nackten Füße nicht richtig an. Der Mann in der Zelle trat in den Lichtschein so nahe an den Gittern das sein Gesicht grün schimmerte. Der Sith spürte die Wärme und lächelte. Anakin sah ihn an. Er war kleiner als er oder Rex und hatte einen Bart er war gepflegt und gut geschnitten. Kupfer Haar was seidig schimmerte und bis auf seine Schultern reichte. Seine schmalen Lippen zu einen miesen Grinsen verzogen. Kleine lach Falten an den Augen. Augen die gelb funkelten. Der grüne Schimmer brachte die kleinen Sommersprossen auf seinem Gesicht zur Geltung.


	2. Glühend gelbe Augen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin unterhält sich mit dem Sith Schüler und fühlt sich angenehm in der Gegenwart seines eigentlichen Feindes

Der Mann war schlank mit roter Tunika. Sie war am Kragen und an den Armen mit Gold bestickt. Eine dunkelbraune Hose und schwarze Stiefel mit Gold streifen. Seine Hände gefesselt. Ein Holster aus schwarzen Leder war an seinem rechten Oberschenkel. Der Sith folgte Anakins Blick und fragte: „ Gefehlt dir was du siehst?“ Anakin kroch die röte in sein Gesicht. Er sah zu Boden. Der Sith grinste und sagte wieder: „ Ein Junge“. Anakin sah auf. Der Blick des anderen Mannes nahm ihn ein. Der Mann lachte wieder und zischte: „ Es soll ein Junge sein“. Anakin sah ihn an mit einer Mischung aus Frage und Faszination. Der Sith machte einen Schritt zurück, er war im dunkel verschwunden. Anakin sah nur noch seine Augen. Wie die eines gefährlichen Tieres. Anakin schluckte. Seine Gedanken schnürten: „ Nichts anderes ist er auch, ein Tier was zu gefährlich ist um es am Leben zu lassen“. Der Jedi legte seine Hand wieder auf seinen Verband und versuchte druck gegen den Schmerz aus zu üben. Die gelben Augen verfolgte jede Bewegung die der Jedi machte. Anakins Herz raste immer noch. Das Gefühl der Ohnmacht war fürchterlich. Er sah in die gelben Augen. Der Sith trat zurück in den leichten Lichtschein und fragte: „ Spürst du das Junge? Wie es dich zwingt hier zu stehen, wie es all deine Gefühle durcheinander wirbelt? Spürst du das Junge?“ Anakin schluckte und nickte vorsichtig. Der Sith grinste und fragte: „ Macht es dir Angst Jedi?“ Anakin wollte grade den Mund öffnen. Der Mann mit dem Kupferhaar sah auf. Er zog sich in das Dunkel der Zelle zurück. Anakin sah über seine Schulter. Zu schnell. Ein stechender Schmerz jagte durch seinen Kopf und seine Sicht verschwamm. Er versuchte dich an der Wand zu halten. Ein Griff ins Nichts. Verschwommene Gestalten kamen auf ihn zu. Eine Stimme: „ Meister was lauft ihr denn hier rum?“ Anakin erkannte das Gesicht von Ahsoka und sah zu der Zelle mit dem Sith. Ahsoka folgte dem Blick ihres Meisters zu der Zelle und verzog böse das Gesicht. Eine Stimme die zu Captain Rex gehörte. Er Stütze den Jedi. Anakin hatte nicht mitbekommen wie er zusammen sackte. Sein Blick wurde dunkel. 

Erfüllt mit glühenden gelben Augen. 

Anakin schreckte hoch eine Stimme die sagte: „ Nur ein Junge!“ hallte durch seinen Gedanken. Er sah sich um. Der Jedi war immer noch in dem Raumschiff. Es war still. Die Geschwindigkeit langsam. Anakin sah sich nach etwas Wasser um. Er hatte entsetzlichen Durst. Als er auf stand überkam ihn erneut dieses Gefühl. Er wollte wieder zu dem Sith. Langsam und leise ging er auf wackeligen Beinen zu den Zellen runter. Es roch muffig. Wie alte Kleider und nach nassen Sprengstoff. Der Boden war kalt. Anakin hielt vor der Zelle und sah rein. Es war still. Nichts zu sehen oder zu hören. Anakin konnte ihn fühlen. Gelbe Augen die zu den Jedi auf blickten. Der Sith saß auf den Boden. Anakin ging so nahe an die Gitter. Die Hitze war schrecklich. Er sah die gelben Augen und die Stimme des Sith sagte: „ Hallo du ! Wieder da Junge“. Anakin Blinzelte vom Licht. Der Sith stand nun genau vor ihn. Nur die glühenden Gitter trennten sie. Anakin stieß ein zitternden Atem aus. Der Sith grinste und sagte mit geschlossenen Augen: „ Ein Junge, ein hübscher Bengel“. Er öffnete die Augen und sah in Anakins blauen Augen. Anakin fragte: „ Was ist passiert?“ Der Mann in der Zelle grinste und fragte: „ Willst du das wissen Junge? Es war irgendwie komisch!“ Der Sith legte den Kopf schräge und rümpfte die Nase. Anakin verstand nichts mehr. Was war passiert das ein Sith sagen könnte es war komisch. Er fühlte ein neuen Anfall von Ohnmacht und schwankte. Der Kupfer Sith grinste und zischte: „ Es wird nach dem Ersten mal vergehen Junge .“ Anakin hustete und fragte: „ Was wird nach was vergehen?“. Sein Blut schien auf einmal zu Kochen. Er schluckte schwer. Der Sith grinste und sagte: „ Du bist bloß ein Junge. Du weißt gar nichts“.


	3. Darth Lithium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin fühlt sich magisch angezogen von dem Sith

Der Jedi zog sich zurück und lehnte sich an eine Kiste. Der Kupfer Sith sprach: „ Du und deine Göre von Padawan kamt zu mir. Du meintest das ich vor Gericht muss nach Coruscant. Ich dachte nicht so“. Der Sith lächelte. Anakin atmete schwer er ging zurück zum Gitter. In der Nähe des Mannes fühlte er sich besser. Der Sith redete weiter: „ Du hast gut gekämpft. Deine Göre hat dich abgelegt als ich sie gegen einen Felsen schleuderte. Du hast ein komischen Namen gebrüllt. Ich wollte grade dir meine volle Aufmerksamkeit schenken da Schoß irgend so ein verfickter Klon einen Betäubungsschuss auf mich. Ich sah nur noch wie du zu Boden gingst.“ Anakin starrte ihn an. Der Sith sah auf sein Verband und sagte: „ Deine Verletzung hast du von mir. Sehe es als Markierung an kleiner“. Anakin Fragte plötzlich: „ Wie heißt Du?“ Der Mann lächelte und fragte: „ Wer bist du Junge?“ Anakin atmete ein. Der Mann gegenüber roch nach Rauch. Der Jedi sagte plötzlich: „ Ich bin kein Junge. Ich bin Anakin Skywalker ein Jedi Ritter“. Der Sith legte den Kopf schräge und lachte. Ein nettes Lachen. Er nickte. Anakin sah den Mann an. Er wollte ihn berühren. Der Sith sagte leise: „ Ich bin Obi Wan Kenobi oder Darth Lithium“. Er lachte. Anakin ging von der Zelle weg. Sofort wurde sein Schwindel stärker. Er sah zu Obi Wan. Der Kämpf ebenfalls mit einem Schwindel Gefühl. Er setzte sich zu Boden. Anakin rutschte an der Kiste runter und fragte leise: „ Was ist hier los?“ Obi Wan sah zu ihn und sagte: „ Anakin, Junge ich erzähle dir was los ist wenn du mir die Handschellen ab nimmst. Ich meine wo soll ich hin, ich bin eingesperrt.“ Anakin sah ihn nachdenklich an. Lithium seufzte und sagte: „ Bitte ich kann nicht mal richtig Pinkel mit den Dingern“. Er grinste Anakin nett an. Anakin sah zu den Handschellen und sagte: „ Sie verhinderten das du Kontakt zur Macht bekommst“. Der Sith nickte und fauchte: „ Sie verhindern auch das ich richtig Pinkel kann“. Anakin keuchte : „ Ich habe die Schlüssel nicht“. Obi Wan verdrehte die Augen und antworte: „ Du kannst sie aber holen Jedi !“. Anakin schloss die Augen. Obi Wan summte und sagte im Summton: „ Anakin?“ Der Jedi öffnete die Augen und sah den Sith an. Leise flüsterte er: „ Obi Wan“. Der Mann lachte und winkte ihn zu sich. Seine Augen vielen immer wieder zu. Der Siht sprach mit geschlossenen Augen: „ Morgen um die Zeit bin ich entweder im Jedi Tempel weggesperrt oder Tot. Bitte hol den Schlüssel und ich werde dir alles sagen Junge“. Anakin zog sich hoch und ging. Obi Wan sah ihn nach.

Anakin kam leise zur Zelle zurück. Der Sith saß im Schneider Sitz und schlief. Der Jedi beobachtete wie sich die Brust des anderen Mannes beim Atmen hob und senkte. Seine rechte Hand umklammerte den Schlüssel. Anakin fragte leiste: „ Obi Wan?“ . Der Sith öffnete die Augen und grinste: „ Junge“, sagte Er und stand auf. Er klopfte sich den Sand von dem Kleidern und trat zum Gitter. Anakin sah sich nervös um. Er gab den Code für die Gitter ein. 1690. Die Grünen Gitter verschwanden und Anakin trat in die Zelle ein. Der Sith stand nun vor ihn. Anakin drehte sich der Magen. Sein Körper schien Achterbahn zu spielen. Obi Wan hielt ihn seine gefesselten Händen hin und lächelte lieb. Anakin machte noch einen Schritt näher. Obi Wan atmete ein. Anakin roch gut. Etwas nach geschnittenen Gras oder Kräuter. Der Sith gab ein leises keuchen von sich. Anakin blickte ihn an. Blaue Augen die gelbe Augen trafen. Die Handschellen sprangen mit einem klicken auf. Anakin wich von den Mann zurück. Sein Blut kochte. Der Sith schlich nun um Anakin rum und rieb sich die Handgelenke. Blaue Striemen wo sich das Metall in die Haut bohrte. Anakin drehte sich mit dem Kupfer Sith. Der blieb stehen und ging auf Anakin zu. Der Jedi wich immer weiter zurück. Sein Blick fest auf Obi Wan. Sein Kopf schien ihn halt zu rufen. Doch sein Körper zitterte und wollte nichts anderes als Obi Wan zu spüren. Anakin dachte sein Herz klopft so laut das Obi Wan es hören musste.


	4. Soulmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alles sollte laufen wie geplant doch das war ein Fehler. Probleme und Misstrauen sind eine böse Sache

Obi Wan stand nun direkt vor ihn. Der Jedi war zwischen Wand und Sith gefangen. Obi Wan betrachte Anakins Gesicht. Der Jedi schloss die Augen. Heiß zog es in seinen Lenden. Anakin spannte sich an. Er hörte ein knurren. Der Sith zog ihn zu sich. Anakin schmolz gegen den Mann der ihn in einen langen Kuss zog. Anakin spürte die Zunge des Sith. Der leckte über seine Unterlippe. Anakin öffnete den Mund leicht. Helle Finger die Anakins dünne Tunika hielten. Obi Wan stand auf Zehenspitzen. Anakin schob sich näher an Obi. Der Jedi bemerkte plötzlich den harten Schwanz des Sith. Obi Wan drückte ihn gegen Anakins Oberschenkel. Der Jedi wimmerte in den Kuss. Der Sith löste sich von dem Jedi und sah an ihn ab. Anakin Gefühlszustandes zeichnete sich durch seine Hose ab. Einen Gang über sie hörte sie Klone. Anakin wurde auf die schmale Liege in den kleinen Raum gedrückt. Der Sith sah den Jedi an. Anakin zog Obi Wan wieder in meinen Kuss. Obi Wan schob seine Hände unter die graue Tunika und drückte seine Hüfte gegen die von Anakin. Es gab ein knistern in der Macht. Anakin keuchte auf. Finger die über seinen Bauch zogen. Anakin öffnete die rote Tunika des Sith. Helle Haut, Sommersprossen und Kupferhaar. Anakin schluckte. Obi Wan hauchte ihn in sein Ohr: „ Hübscher Junge“. Anakin durchzog ein heißes schaudern. Wieder spürte er den Mund des Sith auf seinen. Anakins Hände rutschte zu Obis Hintern. Der Sith knurrte und biss Anakin in den Hals. Der presste sich an den Kupfer Sith. Er wollte so viel mehr. Der Kupfer Bart zog über seine Haut und sorgte für Gänsehaut bei dem Jedi. Die Stimmen der Klone wurden lauter. Anakin zuckte zusammen als eine junge Frauen Stimme rief: „ Meister seit ihr wieder bei den Zellen?“ Obi Wan sah zu Anakin und löste sich von ihn. Der Jedi war ein Durcheinander. Anakin sprang auf. Seine bräunlichen Locken waren durcheinander. Seine Tunika auf und sein Schwanz stand hart. Seine vollen Lippen kribbelten vom Küssen. Der biss rot und dick an seinem Hals. Anakin atmete schnell. Obi Wan stand da. Er lehnte an der Wand . Seine Tunika war nur noch halb an. Sein Haar war zerzaust. Sein harter Schwanz zeichnete sich in dieser engen, braunen Hose perfekt ab. Anakin stemmte sich hoch und verließ Fluchtartig die Zelle. Der Sith ging auf ihn zu. Grüne Gitter blitzten auf. Obi Wan wich zurück und grinste. Er flüsterte: „ Oh Anakin ich kann Warten!“ Der Jedi sah ihn an. Nichts wollte er lieber tun wie sich den Mann vor die Füße zu schmeißen und zu betteln das er ihn nimmt wie ein Tier. Anakin schob den Gedanken weg. Die Stimmen waren nur noch wenige Schritte entfernt. Ahsoka rief: „ Meister“. Anakin sah zu Obi Wan der leise sagte: „ Anakin Junge du bist meine Soulmate“. Anakin sah ihn verwirrt an. Er wollte grade etwas sagen, da fiel Ahsoka ihn in die Arme. Der Sith verzog sich in die Dunkelheit seiner Zelle zurück. Er knurrte. Anakin lächelte sie kurz an. Der Schwindel war wieder da. Noch stärker als zu vor. Er sah zu Obi Wan. Gelbe Augen die sich schlossen. Der Jedi konnte spüren das der Sith auch mit erneuten Schwindel kämpfte. Ein dumpfes Geräusch. Ahsoka sah zu der Zelle dann zu ihren Meister. Anakins Haar war ein Busch. Die Tunika auf und ein großer roter Fleck am Hals. Anakin merkte die Blicke seines Padawan Schülers und schwankte von den Zellen weg. 

Das Schiff landete und Obi Wan saß da, verfolgte mit bösen Blicken und angewiderten knurren die Klone. Rex stand mit Ahsoka vor der Zelle. Der Sith war voll bekleidet und ohne Handschellen. Die zwei sahen sich an. Rex fragte: „ Hast du die abgemacht?“ Ahsoka schüttelte den Kopf. Sie sahen zum Sith. Der sah die beiden Aufmerksam an. Rex blickte den Mann in der Zelle an und fragte: „ Wer hat dir die Handschellen abgenommen?“ Obi Wan grinste und fragte: „ Warum soll ich dir das sagen?“ Ahsoka zündete ihr grünes Lichtschwert und drohte. Das Gitter knallte und funkten sobald der Padawan sein Schwert da gegen schlug. Obi Wan sah gelangweilt weg.


	5. Was ist los

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der Sith macht ein Aufstand und die Klone haben Ärger mit ihm

Der Klon öffnete die Gitter und ging eine Schritt in die Zelle. Ahsoka sah Captain Rex an sich vorbei fliegen. Der Klon landete in Kisten. Ahsoka richtete ihr Schwert auf den Sith.

Anakin kam angelaufen und fragte: „ Was ist hier los?“ Rex kroch keuchend aus den Kisten und antwortete: „ Wir sollten ihn in den Tempel bringen. Seine Handschellen sind ab.“ Der Sith zog seine Hand zu sich. Ahsokas Lichtschwert verschwand aus ihrer Hand. Anakin schluckte. Obi Wan hielt Ahsokas Schwert und sah es an. Der Padawan fauchte. Anakin machte einen Schritt auf Obi zu und sagte: „ Gebe es zurück“. Anakin hatte seine rechte Hand an seinem eigenen Schwert. Obi Wan lachte und sagte: „ Ich will es nicht. Es ist klein und grün.“ Er brach das Schwert durch die Macht in zwei. Das knallen der zwei Teiles des Griffes war auf dem gesamten Schiff zu hören. Der Padawan stürzte auf den Sith zu. Sie schrie: „ Du verdammter Bastard ich werde dich umbringen“. Obi Wan lachte und schob sie mit einer Handbewegung aus der Zelle. Sie landete in der Zelle neben an. Der Padawan stürzte zum Ausgang. Grüne Gitter blitzten auf. Sie bremste ab und fauchte zornig. Rex lag am Boden. Er war fixiert. Anakin packte Obi Wan am Arm und zog ihn mit. Der Sith grinste und versuchte mehr Körper Kontakt zu bekommen. Anakin unterdrückte ein seufzen. Eine Hand voll Klone umzingelten den Sith. Anakin legte ihn Handschellen an. Obi Wan sah zu ihn hoch und flüsterte: „ Ist das nötig Junge?“ Anakin sah zu ihn runter. Seine Augen strahlen ihn an. Er nickte. Rex befreite Ahsoka. Die starrte ihren Meister und den Kupfer Sith an. Rex setzte sich zu ihr und fragte: „ Was ist es mein zweiter General?“ Ahsoka sah nachdenklich aus und sagte leise: „ Ich weiß noch nicht genau was hier los ist aber ich werde es bald“.

Anakin führte den Sith zur Tür. Obi Wan zog zurück als helles Sonnenlicht in sein Gesicht trafen. Feuchte Regen Luft. Obi Wan fauchte: „ Igitt ich kann den Tempel riechen. Es riecht so verlogen und ja so prüde.“ Anakin sah Obi Wan an. Der grinste und flüsterte: „ Du erlebst mich tiefe betroffen Anakin“. Der Jedi sagte nichts. Sith und Jedi betraten Tempelboden. Ahsoka folgte. Nach ihr die Klone. Anakin nickte Rex zu. Der sammelte seine Klone. Anakin ging neben Obi Wan und Ahsoka hinter den zwei. 

Die Tür ging auf. Obi Wan verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Sie wurden angestarrt. Anakin sah nach vorne. Jedi, Jünglinge und Padawan Schüler flüsterte: „ Sith Lord“. Oder: „ Abschaum“. 

Anakin blieb vor einer großen Gitter Tür stehen und sah zu den Jedi vor der Tür. Er nickte. Die Tür ging auf. Ein langer schmaler Flur. Zellen mit Metall Türen. Es roch nach heißen Plastik. Anakin schob Obi in eine neue Zelle und Schloss die Tür bevor der Sith sich zu ihn um drehen konnte. Die Tür verriegelte sich und Anakin sah zu Ahsoka. Ihre großen blauen Augen studieren ihren Meister. Anakin versuchte den jetzt immer schlimmer werdenden Schwindel zu ignorieren und fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. Der Jedi sah zu sein Padawan und sagte: „ Wir sollten zum Rat.“ Seine Stimme klang leer und etwas traurig. Ahsoka blickte ein letztes mal zur Zelle und ging mit ihren Meister mit.   
Obi Wan lag am Boden. Seine Atmung ging schnell. Er schloss die Augen und zische: „ Oh Anakin“. Er wurde bewusstlos.

Anakin stolperte und lehnte sich an einer der Säulen. Ahsoka fragte besorgt: „ Solltet ihr nicht lieber in den kranken Flügel zu einem Heiler?“ Anakin schüttelte erbost darüber den Kopf.


	6. Hübscher Junge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin und der Sith was ist wohl mit den zwei. Alles nur Plan

Sie kamen zum Rat.

Anakin hasste es, alle sahen ihn an. Er suchte sein Zopf. Nichts. Jedes mal schaffe es der Rat das Anakin sich wie ein Padawan fühlte. Anakin seufzte er war Rats Mitglied und ein guter Jedi. Er fühlte sich aber nie sicher im Rat. Anakin wünschte sich Qui gon an seiner Seite. Er war immer bereit mit dem Rat zu streiten. Anakin trat in die Mitte des Saals. Sein Padawan blieb mit gesenktem Kopf an der Tür stehen. Anakin blickte zu Yoda. Der sah ihn interessiert an und sagte: „ Erfolg du hattest Hmmm.“ Anakin nickte und sagte; „ Ja Meister, es ist ein Sith Schüler namens Lithium.“ Yoda sah ihn intensiv an. Anakin sah zu Boden. Der kleine, grüne groß Meister nickte. Meister Mace Windu setzte sich in seinen Stuhl grade und fragte: „ Skywalker bist du sicher das er ein Sith Schüler ist?“ Anakin nickte und sagte: „ Er hat es mir gesagt“. Eine lila Ecke des Bisses ragte über den Kragen der Robe. Yoda sah sich im Rat um und fragte: „ Noch mehr er dir gesagt hat Hmmm?“ Anakin schüttelte den Kopf. Es gingen Blicke rum. Anakin sah zu seinem Padawan. Sie funkelte ihn böse an. Mace blickte zu Yoda. Der kleine Meiste nickte und sagte: „ Gehen ihr könnt. Der Rat Morgen entscheiden was wird passieren mit dem Sith hmmm“. Der Rat summte: „ Möge die Macht mit euch sein." Anakin ging zur Tür. Er legte eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Padawan Schülers und führte sie raus. Die Tür schloss sich und Ahsoka sah zu Anakin auf. Ihre dunkelblauen Augen funkelten Böse. Anakin zog seine Hand von ihr. Sie verschränkte die Arme und fragte: „ Warum sagst du ihn nicht das du ständig mit dem Sith redest?“ Bevor Anakin was sagen konnte ging sie. Der Jedi stöhnte genervt. Der Schwindel sorgte für Übelkeit. Anakin zog es wieder zu Obi Wan. Er wackelte Richtung Zellen. Kurz bevor er an kam brach er zusammen. 

Obi Wan lag zu einer Kugel gerollt auf den Boden und versuchte sich nicht zu Übergeben. Schweiß stand ihn auf der Stirn. Er musste zu Anakin.  
Anakin wachte am Abend auf. 

Er sah sich um. Der Kranken Flügel. Der Jedi setzte sich auf sein Verband war weg. Anakins Blick ging zum Spiegel. Knapp neben den Auge hatte er eine lange, dünne Narbe. Der Jedi verdrehte die Augen und stand auf. Bekannter Schwindel umarmte ihn. Er schlich aus dem Kranken Flügel und zu den Zellen Trakt. Der Jedi an der Gitter Tür zu Obi Wans Flur schlief. Anakin sah den Mann an. Er war breit und hatte eine dunkle Haut. Einen gelben Streifen über der Nase. Unter der Kapuze sah man dunkles Haar. Anakin schlich an ihn vorbei. Er öffnete die Gitter mit der Macht und verschwand zu Obi Wans Zelle. Anakin entsperrt die Tür und ging rein.   
Obi Wan war bewusstlos. Der Jedi legte dem Sith eine Hand auf die Wange. Heiße Haut. Der Sith blinzelte und sah den Jedi neben sich sitzen. Anakin lächelte ihn an. Obi Wan setzte sich langsam auf und sah Anakin an. Der Jedi trug wieder nur die graue Tunika und seine Hose. Sein Blick ging zu Nabe und er grinste. Anakin zog Obi zu sich. Der Sith Küsste ihn. Anakin schob eine Hand in das Kupferhaar. Die andere hatte den Sith an der Hüfte. Obi Wan saß halb auf Anakin. Seine Hände unter der Tunika. Sith Hände auf Anakins nackter Haut.   
Fordernde Küsse. Tunika in rot und grau fielen auf den Boden. Hände die über Schulterblättern streichelten. Schnelles Atmen zwischen Küsse. Augen die sich an funkelten. Hände die mehr wollten. Anakin küsste Obi Wan den Hals entlang. Ein leises keuchen verließ den Sith. Er schob sich näher an Anakin. Der Jedi Strich den Sith über den Bauch. Obi Wan drückte Anakin zu Boden. Der Jedi knurrte. Obi Wan küsste und leckte sich einen Weg abwärts.


	7. Soulmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lest es Leute

Anakin schnappte nach Luft. Die Hand des Sith ruhte auf Anakins harten Schwanz. Der Jedi wimmerte. Obi zog ihn in einen Kuss. Öffnete seine Hose. Anakin keuchte als er die Warme Hand um seinen Schwanz spürte. Obi Wan hauchte ihn ins Ohr: „ So ein hübscher Bengel“. Anakin schreckte hoch. Sein Com piepste. Er sah zu Obi Wan. Der grinste gegen seine Halsbeuge. Anakin sprach: „ Skywalker“. Ahsoka ihre Stimme: „ Meister ich suche euch wo seit ihr? Warum seit ihr nicht im Krankenflügel? Seit ihr bei den Zellen? Ich komme zu euch“. Anakin fauchte: „ Fuck“. Der Sith zog sich von Anakin und sah ihn an. Anakin fauchte außer Atem : „Nein, ich bin gleich da“. Das Gespräch endete. Der Jedi zog den Sith zu sich und Küsse ihn. Der Sith grinste und fragte: „ Was ist mit deiner Göre?“ Anakin flüsterte: „ Sie muss Geduld üben.“ Obi Wan lachte leise und zog Anakin die Hose aus. Der Sith drehte mit der Hand und gab den Jedi zu verstehen das er auf alle vieren soll. Anakin folgte willig. Sein Körper zitterte. Der Sith zog feuchte Finger über Anakins Öffnung. Der Jedi zuckte. Obi Wan öffnete seine Hose und beugte sich zu Anakin. Der ein zitterndes keuchen entließ . Der Sith biss ihn in den Nacken. Anakin zuckte zusammen. Ob Wan schob sich grob in den Jedi. Anakin keuchte. Die Macht summte. Schnelle Stöße. Obi Wan knurrte. Anakin seine Beine gaben nach. Sie gingen zu Boden. Anakins harter Schwanz rieb bei jeden Stoß an seinen Bauch. Der Jedi keuchte und Stöhnte. Sah über seine Schulter. Obi Wan biss ihn immer wieder. Stöhnte und knurrte. Es war hart und schnell. Verschwitzte Haut. Anakin ging mit Obi Wan über die Kante. Der Sith knurrte tief und vergrub sein Gesicht zwischen Anakins Schulterblätter. Anakin spürte es warm und klebrig an seinem Bauch. Der Sith zog sich aus Anakin. Der Jedi merkte wie ihn warme Feuchtigkeit aus den Hintern lief. Anakin lag auf den Bauch. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte sein zittern zu kontrollieren. Obi Wan zog sich seine Hose hoch und legte sich auf Anakins Rücken. Er Küsste und leckte die Bisse am Hals und Nacken des Jedi. 

Der Com piepste erneut.

Anakin öffnete die Augen. Obi Wan saß in der Hocke. Nur in Hose. Seine gelben Augen studieren den Jedi. Anakin lächelte ihn an. Der Sith krabbelte auf allen Vieren zu Anakin. Der Jedi drehte sich auf den Rücken. Obi Wans Haar war zerzaust und er lächelte als er sich auf Anakin legte. Anakin strich ihn durchs Haar und Küsste ihn. Der Com piepste wieder. Anakin schob ihn unter seine Robe. Obi Wan zog ihn an sich und hauchte ihn ins Ohr: „ Ein Sith als Soulmate“. Anakin bekam eine Gänsehaut. Küsse die Zunge suchten. Obi ließ seine Hüfte gegen die von Anakin schleifen. Anakin schob seine Hände in Obi Wans Hose und legte sie auf den Hintern des Sith. Obi Wan drückte seinen harten Schwanz gegen Anakin. Der Sith zog seine Hose aus und schob sich zwischen Anakins Beine. Anakin sah ihn an. Der Obi Wan streichelte ihn mit dem Daumen über die Unterlippe. Anakin leckte und saugte an Obis Finger. Der Sith grinste und knurrte. Er hauchte: „ So ein guter Junge“. Anakin biss ihn in den Finger. Obi Wan zischte. Die andere Hand des Sith drückte auf Anakins Hals. Der Jedi schnappte nach Luft. Feuchte Finger die Anakin zum weinen brachte. Obi Wan lächelte, studiere den Jedi. Anakin wimmerte drückte sich an den Sith. Obi Wan keuchte. Er küsste den Jedi wieder. Die Bewegungen wurden Schneller. Anakin stöhnte und bettelte. Der Sith schob sich in Anakin und hielt den Rhythmus bei. Anakin keuchte sein Schwanz leckte. Feuchte Vorfreude. Obi Wan stöhnte funkelte den Jedi an. Finger die über Haut kratzten. Keuchen, Stöhnend. Anakin ergriff die Hände von Obi. Das Becken des Sith stieß härter zu. Anakin weinte und keuchte. Verschwitzte Haut und zitternder Atem. Obi Wan ging rüber. Er stöhnte und keuchte.


	8. Soulemate

Krallte sich in Anakin. Der Jedi keuchte und kam. Er keuchte: „ Fuck Obi“. Nass, klebend. Obi Wan zog sich aus Anakin und leckte ihn über den Schwanz. Der Jedi keuchte. Der Sith schluckte. Er schmeckte die salzige Flüssigkeit und zog seine Finger durch Anakins restliches Sperma. Er schmierte die Flüssigkeit auf die Unterlippe des Jedi. Anakin leckte sich über den Mund. Anakin kostete sich selber. Obi Wan Küsste ihn. Anakin fühlte sich leicht wund und müde. Der Sith grinste ihn schläfrige an. Gelbe Augen. Anakin zog ihn an sich. Obi flüsterte : „ Es wird kalt“. Sie zogen sich Tunika und Hose an. Der Sith legte sich auf die schmale harte Liege ohne Kissen oder Decke. Anakin legte sich in seine Arme. Sie schliefen weg. 

Mitten in der Nacht erwachte der Jedi. Er sah müde zum Sith. Anakin grinste und flüsterte: „ Ich werde dich nicht sterben lassen.“ Obi öffnete verschlafen die Augen und lächelte. Anakin schlich aus der Tür. Er wollte schreien. Der Schwindel war weg. Rasch verschwand Anakin in sein Zimmer. Er fiel müde ins Bett. Eine Bindung die durch die Macht schnurrte. Er spürte Obi Wan schlafen. Mit einem Grinsen schlief er ein. 

Am frühen Morgen wurde er von Krach geweckt. Er blinzelte und sah Ahsoka sauer durchs Zimmer gehen. Sie sah ihn an. Anakin setzte sich müde auf. Er spürte ein angenehmen dumpfen Schmerz der ihn durchzog. Der Padawan starrte sein Meister an. Anakin stand langsam auf und fragte: „ Wann will der Rat mich sehen?“ Ahsoka zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sagte böse: „ In einer Stunde“. Er nickte und ging in die Dusche. Ahsoka sah ihn nach.

Obi Wan saß auf dem Boden und versuchte zu Meditieren. Die Tür öffnete sich und zwei Klone kamen rein. Der Jedi mit dem gelben Streifen über der Nase legte ihn Handschellen an. Der Sith zog eine finstere Mine und fauchte sauer die Klone an. Obi Wan wurde aus dem Tempel geführt. Frische Luft und etwas Sonnenlicht. Der Himmel war grau und die breiten Pfützen spiegelten den Himmel. Der Verkehr drängte sich und es war laut. Obi Wan wurde auf einen Trainingsfeld gebracht. Die Klone gingen und der Jedi zog sein Schwert. Er richtete es auf Lithium und zischte: „ Dein Henker wird kommen“. Die Stimme des Jedi war tief. Der Sith sah auf seine Schuhe und war gänzlich gelangweilt von dem Jedi vor sich. Er sah auf das Schwert eine grüne Lichtklinge. Er verdrehte die Augen. Alle haben eine grüne Klinge. Er grinste. Anakin hatte eine blaue.

Kalter Wind zog durch sein Haar. Obi schloss die Augen und genoss die kühle Luft. 

Anakin stand im Rat. Er sah zu Boden. Yoda starrte ihn an. Er sah erbost aus. Die Mitglieder tuschelten und schüttelten den Kopf. Anakin wurde unsicher.   
Obi Wan legte den Kopf schräge ein unsicheres Gefühl beschlich ihn. Er schluckte. Anakin. Er sah sich um.   
Anakin sah zu Yoda und fragte: „ Was ist mit dem Sith?“ Das raunen wurde lauter. Yoda verzog das Gesicht und sagte: „ Sterben er muss. Meister Skywalker, töten ihr ihn werdet“. Anakin riss die Augen auf und schüttelte den Kopf. Er fauchte: „ Ich soll ihn töten?“ Mace sah so sauer aus. Für einen Augenblick dachte Anakin, er würde von Mace gefressen. Yoda stand auf und zischte: „ Anhaftung sehr gefährlich ist. Sith sehr gefährlich sind. Getötet er werden muss Hmm.“ Anakin wusste das. Er nickte stumm den Tränen nahe. Der kleine Jedi sprach weiter: „ Wissen wir tuen von deiner Soulmate mit dem Sith“. Anakin schluckte und sah in die entsetzten Gesichter. Verurteilende Blicke.


	9. Soulmate

Anakin wurde kalt. Er suchte sein Zopf. Yoda sagte: „ Töten du wirst deine Mate oder sterben du wirst an seiner Seite“. Der grüne Jedi setzte sich wieder. Anakin verneigte sich und ging. Die Tür knallte zu. Anakin sah Ahsoka die an ihn vorbei in den Rat eilte. Anakin spürte eine heiße Wut aufsteigen. Der rannte zu den Zellen. Die Zelle war leer. Panisch rannte Anakin raus. Der Übungsplatz diente auch als Hinrichtungsstelle. 

Obi Wan begann zu frieren. Der Sith starrte den Jedi an und fragte: „ Wo ist den euer Henker?“ Der Jedi verzog das Gesicht und spuckte Obi vor die Füße. Der Sith verzog das Gesicht und zischte: „ Bitte warum so Unzivilisiert!“ 

Anakin rannte auf den Übungsplatz. Er sah Quinlan Vos mit Obi Wan. Vos sah zu Anakin und grinste. Sein Blick ging zu Obi. Der sah beide Jedi an. Anakin nickte und sagte: „ Danke Quin“. Vos verbeugte sich und ging.

Auf dem Platz fand sich der Rat ein. Anakin sah Obi Wan an. Der Sith funkelte die Jedi Meister an. Es begann zu Regnen. Ahsoka stellte sich zum Rat. Anakin wurde sauer. Was hatte sein Padawan dem Rat gesagt. Finstere Gesichter die Obi mit Abscheu ansahen. Anakin seufzte und zündete sein Lichtschwert. Obi Wan lächelte ihn an und fragte: „ Kannst du mir wenigstens die Fesseln abnehmen?“ Anakin nickte. Es war ihm egal was der Rat oder die Jedi von ihm hielten. Er öffnete die Handschellen mit seiner Klinge. Obi atmete tief durch und kniete sich hin. Alle Augen waren auf Anakin gerichtet. Der Jedi sah zum Sith. Der Sith sah zum Jedi. Anakin holte zum Schlag aus. Der Regen wurde stärker. Wind peitschte über den Platz und wirbelte Sand auf. Der Himmel schien Schwarz. Grelle Blitze glühten auf. Der Donner schluckte die Geräusche der Stadt. Anakin blickte zum Rat. Der Sith sah auf und lächelte. Anakin hob die Hand. Ratsmitglieder wurden zu Boden gedrückt. Anakin richtete sein Schwert auf die sich aufrichtenden Jedi. Obi Wan sah zu Anakin. Der warf ihn Schwert, Blaster und Gift Kralle zu. 

Eine schlanke Gestalt mit dunkler Kleidung würgte einen kleinen Mann mit großen Ohren. Der Mann in dunkel brüllte: „ Wo ist Darth Lithium?“ Der Segelohren Mann hechelte: „ Jedi haben ihn mit genommen er ist tot“. Der Mann flog in eine Haufen Draht. Der schlanke, große Mann mit dem grauen Haar schrie: „ Lügner! Ich kann seine Präsenz spüren“. Er hielt inne und dachte. Sie ist jedoch anders. Der Mann kroch aus dem Haufen und schmiss sich den Mann zu Füßen. Er winselte: „ Darth Tyranus, ich bin Ahnungslos“. Der Sith Lord trat den Mann ins Gesicht. Der Boden riss auf und Lava sprudelte dicht an den Füßen des Sith. Er wirbelte rum und verschwand in einem kleinen Schiff.

Obi zündete sein Lichtschwert. Blutrot glühte die Klinge. Anakin stand neben ihn. Der Schimmer von rot und blau. Qualm stieg von den Schwertern auf. Der Regen verdampfte auf den heißen Klingen. Der Rat stürmte auf die zwei zu. Anakin verteidigte sich gegen Mace. Schüsse fielen Jedi gingen zu Boden. Anakin sah zum Sith. Der kämpfte mit einem lächeln mit Mundi. Rot kreuzte dunkelblau. Der Sith grinste mit glühend gelben Augen. In seiner Linken Hand hielt er den Blaster, schoss neben dem Schwert Kampf auf Plo Koon. Der hielt schützend sein Schwert vor sich. Es war ein durcheinander aus Licht. Es roch nach Rauch. Anakin sah zu einem Schiff was nicht weit vom Platz stand. Sein Herz raste. Die Kleidung nass und schwer. Windu und Kit schlugen wieder und wieder zu. Anakin werte ihre Schläge ab. Duckte und drehte sich. Macht wurde gegen Macht angewendet. Anakin stand mit dem Rücken an den von Obi Wan. Ihre Machtpräsens war zu einer verflochten.


	10. Soulmate

Der Rat umkreiste sie. Anakin schmiss sein Schwert auf Mace. Obi Wan hob durch die Macht Barriss hoch und zerriss sie in der Luft. Entsetzte Schreie. Anakin zog sein Schwert zu sich und Schnitt mit einer Drehung Luminara in zwei Teile. Yoda raste auf Obi zu. Ein Wirbel aus grün und rot. Anakin schrie auf. Meister Mundi zog seine Klinge durch Anakins Unterarm. Der Jedi brüllte vor Schmerzen. Der Geruch von verbrannten Fleisch. Der Sith schrie: „ Anakin nein“.

Anakin krümmte sich im Matsch. Ki-Adi hob sein Schwert. Obi Wan hechtete zu Anakin. Der Sith rutschte durch den Schlamm und trat Mundi die Beine weg. Der Jedi stürzte und schlug hart mit den Kopf auf. Obi stützte auf Mundi zu. Der Sith packte den Kopf des Jedi und drückte ihn mit dem Gesicht in den Matsch. Mundi brüllte erstickt und schmeckte feuchte Erde. Er lag am Boden zappelte mit Arme und Beine. Er rang um Luft. Obi Wan fing an sich zu langweilen und beschloss den Jedi langsam ein Loch in den Hinterkopf zu schmoren. Der Sith grinste glühende gelbe Augen. Sein Blick suchte Anakin. Yoda ging auf Anakin zu. Der Jedi kämpfte mit dem Bewusstsein. Der Sith schmiss sein Schwert auf Yoda, stand von Mundi auf, ging auf den kleinen Meister zu. Der wirbelte rum. Obi Schlug nach ihm. Yoda schrie. Der Sith zog ihn die goldene Gift Kralle übers Gesicht. Der Schmerz zog durch ihn durch. Blut lief Yoda über das Gesicht. Obi Wan fauchte sein Arm brannte und schmerzte. Er sah keine Verletzung. Der Jedi rollte durch den Matsch. Obi trat Yoda weg und zog Anakin hoch. Um sein schwarzen Stiefeln hatten sich Reste von Barriss verwickelt. Das Gesicht des Sith war Blut verschmiert seine Kleidung Klatsch nass, Dreck und Blut verschmiert. Gelbe Augen die ihn wahnsinnig aus sehen ließen. Er grinste. Yoda stützte Dreck wirbelte rum und Wasser zischte wenn es auf die Lichtklingen traf.

Mace eilte zu Yoda. Er hatte seine linkes Ohr verloren und eine blutende Wunde über den liken Auge. Obi Wan zog Anakin mit sich. Der Sith schoss auf Windu . Der Jedi Meister ging mit einem Streifschuss zu Boden. Ahsoka rannte auf Anakin zu. Der Jedi schleudere sie halb bei Bewusstsein mit der Macht in die Rats Mitglieder. Schreie und Schüsse. Obi Wan zog Anakin mit sich in das Schiff. Der Jedi stützte sich an den Sith . Anakin spürte heiße Schmerzen, er schleppte sich ins Schiff. Sie verließen Coruscant. 

Sein Com piepste ohne Pause. 

Obi Wan zog ihn aus dem Copiloten Sitz in eine Schlafnische. Anakin fiel erschöpft auf das Feldbett. Obi Wan ging in das Cockpit zurück. Der Sith saß auf dem Piloten Sitz und ging in den Hyperraum. Er hing müde auf dem Sitz und lauschte mit halb geschlossen Augen den Geräuschen des Motors. Anakin schlief. Der Sith zog sein Com. 

Nach einiger Zeit stellte er Autopilot ein und ging zu Anakin. Obi Wan sah auf die Brandwunde. Ein perfekt glatter Schnitt. Anakin Wimmerte im Schlaf. Der Sith Strich sich nachdenklich über den Bart und flüsterte: „ Halte durch Junge“. 

Im Rat war es Still. Mace saß da und sah die verbleibenden Mitglieder an. Sein Auge war mit einer schwarzen Klappe verdeckt die Wunde am Ohr und im Gesicht genäht. Plo Koon war noch im Kranken Flügel. Yoda kämpfte ums überleben. Ahsoka stand in der Mitte des Saals und sah verstört aus. Sie hatte eine große Verbrennung am Arm und einen Streifschuss. Mace verzog Schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht und donnerte: „ Skywalker ist ein Verräter des Ordens. Er muss gefunden werden. Weiterhin ist es unsere Aufgabe den Sith zu finden und zu töten.“ Entsetzte Gesichter die Nickten.


	11. Soulmate

Der Mann mit den Segelohren starrte auf sein Com und schluckte verängstigt. Er rannte in ein Gebäude was in einem Erloschen Vulkan gebaut war. Drei Druiden folgten ihn. Hitze wirbelte auf und ließ Glut im Wind verwehen. 

Im Tempel saß Ahsoka in einem Meditier Zimmer und suchte in der Macht nach Anakin. Sie seufzte enttäuscht. Ihr Meister hatte sie einfach verraten für den Sith. Sie entließ ihre Wut und Verachtung in der Macht. Mace betrat den Raum und sah sie fragend an. Sie blickte den Jedi Meister an und schüttelte den Kopf. Windu verzog das Gesicht und setzte sich zu ihr. Sie sah ihn an und fragte: „ Was ist das mit der Soulmate?“ Der Jedi schnaufte und sagte: „ Es ist Anhaftung und damit verboten“. Seine Stimme war fest. Ahsoka gähnte. Sie hatte Stunden in dem Zimmer verbracht. Im Tempel war es Still. Sie lächelte traurig den Jedi Meister an und ging. Mace schloss die Augen und verlor sich in der Macht.

Obi Wan schnaufte müde und zischte: „ Fliegen ist was für Druiden“. Das Schiff landete auf schwarzer Erde. Zwei Männer in rot, vermummt standen mit einer Trage da. Der Mann mit den Segelohren schmiss sich in den Dreck. Obi Wan ging hinter den Männern mit der Trage auf der nun Anakin lag und jammerte. Sie rannten mit ihm in das Gebäude. Obi Wan sah den Mann an und fragte: „ Hast du meinen Meister kontaktiert?“ Der Segelohren Mann schüttelte den Kopf und wimmerte: „ Aber er war hier, wollte wissen wo ihr seit Lord“. Darth Lithium trat ihn auf dem Rücken und drückte ihn in den heißen Sand. Er fragte langsam: „ Was hast du ihm gesagt?“ Der Mann weinte und antwortete: „ Das die Jedi euch haben. Das ihr tot seit.“ Lithium knurrte und zog den Mann mit der Macht hoch. Er ging um ihn herum und schloss seine Hand. Der Mann schrie erstickt und spürte wie seine Rippen zu brechen begannen. Sein ganzer Körper stand unter Druck. Lithium nahm die Hand runter und der Mann ging zu Boden. Sand wirbelte auf. Der Sith sah den wimmernden Haufen Mensch an und drohte: „ Passt auf euch auf Thanh“. Der Mann nickte und kroch keuchend aus dem Weg. Obi Wan eilte in das Gebäude.

Thanh zog sein Com und flüsterte: „ Lord Tyranus.“ Eine dunkle Stimme rauschte und fauchte: „ Was gibt es?“ Thanh stotterte: „ Darth Lithium ist zurück mit einem Mann. Ich glaube ein Jedi. Er wird grade behandelt“. 

Anakin lag fixiert auf einem Metall Tisch. Ein kleiner Druide zog ihn die verbrannten Hautstücke von der Wunde. Anakin schrie und werte sich gegen die Fesseln der Schmerz brachte ihn zum Zittern. Tränen liefen ihn über die Wangen. Seine Finger krallten sich in die Lederfessel. Weiße Fingerknöchel. Sein Herz raste und seine Atmung wurde von einem piepen begleitet. Grelles Licht einer Lampe blendete ihn. Hitze stand in dem Raum. 

Lithium saß auf einem Stuhl in einem neben Zimmer und sackte immer wieder weg. Er spürte Anakins Leid.

Darth Tyranus verzog das Gesicht und zischte: „ Was? Lithium würde niemanden außer sich selber retten und schon gar kein Jedi“ Eine Frau mit Silber Haar und blasser Haut grinste und sagte frech: „ Der Jedi ist seine Mate“. Tyranus sah sie an und fragte: „ Ein Jedi als Soulmate?“ Sie nickte und antwortete: „ Warum sonst rettet er einen Jedi ?“Der Sith Lord rastete aus. Er stieg aus dem Bett. Es flogen Sachen und Blitze bohrten sich in Wände. Er sah die Frau an. Sie war unbeeindruckt und sah sich ihre Nägel an. Darth Tyranus winkte sie zu sich und sagte: „ Wenn du recht hast und die zwei Seelenverwandte sind bringe ich dich um“ Die Frau zog eine Augenbraue hoch und fragte: „ Und wenn ich dich zu erst töte?“ Ihre Stimme klang monoton und genervt.


	12. Soulmate

Der Sith Lord zog sie mit der Macht an sich und zischte: „ Dummes kleines Ding. Ich werde dich töten“. Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf. Sie fauchte und erwiderte den Kuss ihrer Mate. Er roch nach Holz und Moos. Der Sith schubste sie weg. Die Frau stürzte zu Boden und brüllte: „ Ich werde euch töten“. Der Sith Lord lachte und fauchte: „ Was anderes habe ich von meiner Soulmate nicht erwartet“. Er sah aus dem Fenster. Geonosianer die Sein Schiff reparierten und Reise fertig machten. Er sah zu der Frau und sagte: „ Wir werden nach Mustafar“. Die Frau legte sich wider in das Bett und zischte: „ Fick dich Dooku.“ Der Sith Lord sah sie böse an und sagte: „ Darth Lithium ist ein Verräter. Er muss getötet werden“. Er ging zu der Frau im Bett. Ein Geonosianer betrat den Raum und brummte: „ Mein Lord es wird noch dauern bis sie wieder Reisen können. Das Meteoriten Feld was sie passierten, hat ihr Schiff schlimm beschädigt. Wir warten auf Ersatz Teile mein Lord“. Blaue Blitze.

Drei Tage später.

Obi Wan setzte sich frisch geduscht an Anakins Bett. Der Jedi öffnete die Augen und sah zu Obi Wan. Sein Haar schimmerte Kupfer und er roch nach Lilien. Der Sith spielte mit einer Locke von Anakin und fragte: „ Na Junge wieder am Leben.?“ Er lächelte. Anakin setzte sich auf und starrte seine Rechte Hand an. Keine Hand aus Fleisch und Blut. Eine schwarzgoldene Cyborg Hand. Der Jedi fiel zurück aufs Bett. Er fragte: „ Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?“. Der Sith stand auf und antwortete: „ Drei Tage“, er setzte sich nun auf das Bett und ergriff die Flasche Hand. Er legte den Kopf schräge und betrachtete sich die Hand mit gelben Augen. Ein Grinsen formte sich auf seinen Lippen und er spottete: „ Der Jedi mit dem Langen Kopf hat dafür ein Loch im selbigen“. Anakin zog eine Augenbraue Hoch und murmelte: „ Ki-Adi Mundi war eh ein Peniskopf.“ Der Sith fing an los zu Lachen. Anakin mochte das Lachen. Er dachte nie einen Sith zum lachen zubringen. Der Jedi ergriff mit der falschen Hand Obi Wan seine Hand und verhedderte ihre Finger miteinander. Obi Wan sah auf die Hände und fragte: „ Wie fühlt es sich an?“ Anakin zuckte mit den Schultern. Er zog Obi in einen Kuss. Als sie sich trennten fragte Anakin: „ Wie fühlt es sich an?“ er unterdrückte ein Lachen. Obi Wan knurrte öffnete die Augen und schubste Anakin zurück auf die Lacken. Der Sith funkelte ihn an und zischte: „ Verharsche niemals einen Sith oder er Fickt dich von hinten.“ Anakin lachte. Obi Wan kroch über ihn und schnurrte in dem Ohr des Jedi: „ Drei Tage, Junge die du mich warten lassen hast hmmm“. Anakin schloss die Augen genoss den Schauder den die Sith Stimme in ihn auslöste. Anakin hauchte: „ Es tut mir leid mein Meister“. Der Sith drückte sich von Anakin hoch und wiederholte: „ Meister. Das gefällt mir Junge“. Anakin zog Obi Wan an sich. Es war früh am Morgen und doch war es finster auf dem Planeten dicke Rauch Wolken hingen in der Luft. Die erfüllt war vom Schwefel Geruch. Obi Wan küsste sich einen Weg über Anakin seine nackte Brust. Der Jedi schloss die Augen und verstrickte sich in feuchtes Kupferhaar. Der Bart des Sith kratzte an seiner Haut. Obi sah zu Anakin auf und zog ihn die Hose aus. Anakin hob die Hüfte an und die Hose landete neben dem Bett. Das Bett roch nach Lilien. Der Sith Küsste den Jedi schob seine Zunge in Anakins Mund. Der Jedi keuchte in den Kuss. Obi löste sich von Anakin und entkleidete sich. Anakin beobachtete ihn mit hellen, blauen Augen. Schnelle Küsse und Suchende Hände. Anakin leckte an Obi Wan seinen Fingern und schnurrte: „ Meister Bitte“. Obi funkelte ihn an und knurrte: „ Geduld mein junger Schüler“. Anakin schauderte bei dem Gedanken sein Schüler zu sein. Hände die über heiße Haut rutschten. Der Sith drückte seinen harten Schwanz gegen den von Anakin. Anakin stöhnte auf und zog an Obi Wans Haar, der Sith gab ein: „ Zzp“, von sich und biss stöhnend in Anakins Schulter.


	13. Soulmate

Zitternder Atem. Der Sith schob zwei Finger in Anakin und flüsterte: „ Mein Guter Junge“. Anakin wölbte sich und keuchte. Ein Stöhnen und eine Welle der Freude in ihrer Bindung. Der Sith traf auf Anakins süßen Punkt. Fordernde Blicke und leises wimmern. Der Sith knurrte dunkel. Heiße enge. Anakin suchte halt in der Bettwäsche. Schneller werdend Stöße und lautes keuche, Stöhnen. Bisse auf heller Haut. Obi Wan keuchte: „ Fuck“. Anakin wickelte seine Beine um Obi seine Hüfte. Er stöhnte auf. Der Sith knurrte er war zu nahe an der Kante. Anakin folgte ihn und sprang. Klebrig, warme Erleichterung besudelten ihn und den Sith. Anakin keuchte: „ Ich liebe dich“. Der Sith biss ihn und Stöhnte auf. Er sackte auf Anakin zusammen und suchte nach Luft. Der Jedi rang ebenfalls nach Atem. Plötzlich sah Obi Wan auf und fragte: „Was?“ Anakin sah ihn an und sagte: „ Nichts vergesse es.“ Der Sith grinste scheiße und küsste Anakin. Obi stand auf und reichte Anakin seine Hand. Anakin ergriff sie und er wurde aus dem Bett gezogen. 

Sie verschwanden in das Badezimmer was am Schlafzimmer anschloss. 

Im Tempel pilgerten die Jedi zu den Turm der Ruhe. Yoda war am Vorabend eins mit der Macht geworden. Mace wurde in den Stand des Groß Meisters berufen.

Ahsoka war noch am Meditieren und fand schwach in der Macht ihren ehemaligen Meister. Sie sprang auf und rannte aus dem Zimmer zum Turm. Im Turm war es Still. Ahsoka pilgerte mit den anderen die Treppen rauf. Mace saß in tiefer Meditation da. Der Raum füllte sich mit Meistern, Ritter und vereinzelte Padawan Schüler. Ahsoka setzte sich nahe der Tür und versuchte Anakin in der Macht wieder zu finden. Der Raum war von Geruch des Regen und Tannengrün erfühlt. 

Anakin saß an einen kleine Tisch und sah auf den Teller mit Früchten und Nüsse. Er sah zu Obi Wan auf und sah wieder zum Teller. Der Sith kaute auf eine Birne und sagte: „ Iss Junge“. Er nickte zum Essen. Anakin sah sich ein Stück grüne Melone an und fragte: „ Hast du Speck oder so?“ Der Sith setzte sich auf den Tisch und antwortete: „ Nein. Ich esse kein Fleisch“. Er stand auf und ging aus dem Raum. Anakin jammerte und spürte die Belustigung in der Bindung die vom Sith ausging. Anakin grinste. Ein kleiner, eitler Sith der Vegetarier ist. Der Sith fauchte: „ Junge die Bindung“. Anakin lachte und sortiere die Nüsse aus dem Obst.

Nach der Zeremonie huschte der ehemalige Padawan von Anakin zum groß Meister Windu. Der nickte und sagte: „ Setzt euch junger Padawan.“ Sie setzte sich im Schneider Sitz und sagte aufgeregt: „ Ich habe Anakin finden können. Er ist schwach in der Macht zu finden aber er scheint im Äußeren Rand zu sein“. Der Meister faltete seine Hände im Schoß und sagte: „ Auf Mustafar gab es mal einen Sith Tempel. Sith sind oft an solchen Orten zu finden“. Ahsoka sprang auf und sagte: „ Wir müssen dorthin“. Mace nickte und sagte: „ Padawan Tano informiert euern neuen Meister und macht euch bereit“. Der Padawan nickte und beeilte sich ihren Meister zu finden. 

Obi Wan zog Daten von einem Path auf einen Stick. Der Sith grinste als er lass. Dateien übertragen. „ Und alle anderen Daten übergebe ich der Macht“, mit den Worten löschte er alle Infos auf dem Path. Anakin betrat den Raum. Es standen Stühle rum und ein großer runder Tisch. Verdunkelte Fenster. Anakin fragte: „ Was machst du Da?“ Der Sith hob seine Hand und sah auf. Anakin drehte sich zur Tür und sah den Typen mit schwarzen Haar und Segelohren. Obi drehte sich mit dem Stuhl um und sagte genervt : „ Oh Thanh hast du uns zufälliger Weise beobachtet?“ Der Mann schüttelte verängstigt den Kopf. Anakin zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah Obi Wan an.


	14. Soulmate

Der zog den Mann durch die Macht zu sich und drückte ihn die Luft ab. Thanh keuchte und zappelte. Anakin sah plötzlich auf. Obi Wan ließ den Mann fallen und stand steif da. Er spürte eine Machtpräsens. Seine Augen gingen zu dem Stick . Er steckte den Stick weg und sagte: „ Noch ist Zeit “. Der Jedi sah ihn fragend an. Der Sith war nervös und verunsichert. Der Jedi spürte eine Schwarze Machtpräsens die stark war. Der Mann am Boden zog sich in eine Ecke zurück und sah verängstigt zur Tür. Die Spannung im Raum schien zu brennen. 

Anakin stellte sich neben Obi Wan. Der Sith tastete nach Anakins Hand und zog ihn mit. Sein Com piepste. Der Jedi wurde verwirrt mit gezogen. Sie kamen nach draußen. Hitze und Asche wirbelte rum. Sie standen vor einen großen Raumschiff. Anakin erkannte es als Schiff aus Alderaan. Es war ein Senatoren Schiff. Anakin sah den Sith fragend an. Obi Wan sah sich um und sagte: „ Ich sehe du hast fragen Junge!“. Anakin nickte und sagte: „ Allerdings. Was sind das für Pläne auf dem Stick und warum gibt’s du sie einen Senator aus Alderaan?“ Obi Wan grinste und antwortete: „ Nun Junge die Pläne sind für eine gewaltige Waffe. Sie wird mit Kyberit Kristallen betrieben und das Ding belässt mal ebbend einen Planeten weg. Hör Junge sollten wir das hier überleben möchte ich nicht in dauerhafter Angst Leben, dass mein Planet aus der Laune eines alten, Impotenten Sith explodiert. Also bekommt die Datei Senator Organa. Er ist unparteiisch. Bail will nur eine friedliche Galaxie. Genau wie ich“. Anakin sah ihn mit offenen Mund an. Der Senator eilte zu Obi Wan. Der Sith hielt immer noch Anakins Hand Bail lächelte beide an und umarmte den Sith mit den Worten: „ Lithium“. Obi Wan löste seine Hand von Anakin und umarmte ihn zurück. Der Sith schob ihn schnell den Stick zu und zischte: „ Macht euch auf Bail. Tyranus ist nahe“. Der Senator rannte in sein Schiff und hob ab. 

Der Sith sah dem Schiff nach. Anakin sah auf. Der Sith grinste und sagte: „ Na das wird interessant“. Anakin und Obi Wan standen da. Ihre Augen suchten die Gegend ab. Rauch, Hitze und Asche die sich auf die Zunge legte. Anakins Hand ging zu sein Schwert. Auch Obi Wan hielt sein Lichtschwert in griff weite. Die Erde wackelte und ein Vulkan spuckte Orangerote Lava die sich glühend heiß ihren Weg durch verbrannte Erde bahnte. Ein Frauen Lachen ertönte und Thanh kroch auf allen Vieren aus dem Gebäude. Eine tiefe Stimme brüllte: „ Lithium“. Obi Wan zog sein Schwert und zündete es. Blutrot glühte die Klinge auf. Eine dunkle Gestalt trat aus einer Rauch Wolke. Anakin schluckte. Obi Wan funkelte den größeren Stih an. Der Mann mit grauen Haar zündete sein Schwert rot glühte die heiße Klinge auf. Neben ihn erschien die Frau mit dem Silber Haar. Sie hielt einen Balster auf die zwei gerichtet. Anakin zog sein Schwert und zündete es. Eine hell Orangene Klinge glühte wie Lava auf. Der Jedi sah irritiert zu Obi Wan. Der Sith grinste und sagte: „ Es war langweilig die drei Tage die du geschlafen hast Junge“. Der Sith zuckte unschuldig mit den Schultern. Anakin konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Alten Sith Lord. Der starrte an den Jedi und Sith Schüler vorbei. Anakin sah über seine Schulter und erblickte drei Gestallten. Ihre Lichtschwerter glühten im rauch Schleier der über dem Boden zog. Obi Wan lächelte. Gelbe Augen glühten auf. Anakin schwang sein Schwert mit der glühend hellen Orangen Klinge. Es summte. Der Sith erkannte das Lilla Lichtschwert und ein grünes. Neben dem grünen glühte ein blaues. Anakin erkannte Sie. Es waren Mace Windu, Ahsoka Tano sein Padawan und Shaak Ti. Obi Wan sah zu Darth Tyranus und seiner Frau. Thanh lag flach auf den Boden und winselte. Die Jedi gingen auf die Sith und Anakin zu. Obi Wan schoss auf die Jedi.


	15. Soulmate

Anakin hielt schützend die Orange Klinge vor den Sith. Die blasse Frau schoss ebenfalls auf die drei Jedi die sich schnell näherten. 

Ahsoka hielt schützend ihr Schwert hoch. Heiße Schüsse die von ihrer Klinge prallten. Sand wirbelte und die Luft war fast zu heiß um zu Atmen. Die Jedi stürzten auf Anakin und die Sith zu.  
Ein Sturm aus Asche und heißen Licht.  
Anakin wurde gegen einen Felsen geschleudert. Obi Wan rutschte unter Mace Beinen durch. Der Jedi schlug die lila Klinge nach dem Sith. Obi Wan drehte sich schleuderte Asche auf die sich in sein Kupfer Haar legten. Obi schwang sein Schwert und Schnitt Mace die Beine ab. Der Jedi Meister schrie, brüllte. Sein Körper stürzte hart zu Boden. Risse in der Erde und aufsteigende Hitze. Feuer brodelte. Shaak Ti drückte durch die Macht die Frau mit der blassen Haut in einen Lava Fuß der nahe bei ihnen floss und unglaubliche wären ausstellte. Die Frau schrie und brüllte. Ihre Haut löste sich. Tödliche Hitze. Shaak schloss die Augen. Das schrille schreien verstummte. 

Der Jedi drehte sich um. Darth Tyranus raste und schleuderte einen Felsen auf den Jedi. Sie spürte wie ihre Beine brachen. Erde und Asche in ihrem Gesicht.

Anakin kroch auf allen Vieren und versuchte sein Schwert zu greifen. Tyranus ging auf den Jedi am Boden zu und trat das Schwert weg. Anakin spürte die heiße Klinge des Sith. Er atmete durch. Asche. Darth Tyranus schrie auf. Obi Wan sprang dem Sith Lord in den Rücken. Durch die Macht ergriff er Anakins Schwert. Der Sith Lord lag am heißen Boden. Obi Wan kniete auf der Brust seines Meisters und schlug mit den Metall Griff auf das Gesicht des Sith Lords ein. Anakin raufte sich hoch. Der ältere Sith verstummte. Obi hörte die Knochen seines Meisters brechen. Blut lief und spritzte. Gelbe Augen die glühten.  
Ahsoka rannte zu Windu. Der lag schwer atmend am Boden seine Beine neben ihn. Sie sah über ihre Schulter zu ihren Meister. Sie war eingeklemmt.  
Anakin zog Obi Wan von den Toten Sith Lord. Das Gesicht des Mannes war nur noch blutiger Matsch. Obi Wan atmete schnell und funkelte seinen toten Meister an. Der Griff tropfte. Rote Flüssigkeit rann vom Griff und Obi Wans Hände. Anakin nahm das Schwert und wischte es sauber. 

Ahsoka nutzte die Macht und Schob den Felsen weg. Kleine Steine lösten sich. Erde staubte und Hitze peitschte. Shaak schrie sie drehte sich und krümmte sich. 

Obi Wan und Anakin gingen auf Ahsoka zu. Die sah sich hilflos um. Shaak rief: „ Padawan". Ihre Stimme schwach. Ahsoka drehte sich. Ihr Herz raste. Große blaue Augen die panisch waren. Shaak warf ihr, ihr Lichtschwert zu. Der Padawan fing es. Kreuzte blau mit grün. Der Sith sprang und tauchte hinter den Padawan auf. Ahsoka richtete eine klinge auf Anakin die andere auf Obi Wan. Der Sith funkelte sie an und fauchte: „ Göre". Anakin holte zum Schlag aus. Ahsoka drehte sich. Hitze zog an Anakin entlang. Er verfehlte den Padawan. Obi Wan drehte die Hand. Ahsoka fiel auf die Knie und suchte Luft. Der Sith zischte: „ Los Junge Töte sie." Anakin verzog das Gesicht. Hitze und Lava. Mace richtete sich auf. Mit letzter Kraft schleuderte er sein Schwert. Der Sith keuchte und sackte zusammen.

Klone rannten auf sie zu. Ahsoka ihr blick ging zu Mace der wieder zusammen brach.


	16. Soulmate

Anakin rannte zu Obi Wan. Der Sith Strich über Anakins Wange und hauchte: „ Mein Junge. Sein Mund formte ein ich liebe dich. Ohne Ton. Der Sith erschlaffte in Anakins Arme. Der Jedi weinte drückte den Sith einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Gelbe Augen die sich schlossen. Anakin schrie auf. Eine Leere breitete sich in ihn aus und tötete jedes Gefühl. Er ließ den Toten Obi Wan vorsichtig auf die Erde gleiten und stand auf.  
Ahsoka stand da. Sie atmete schwer. Rex stand mit seinen Klonen hinter ihr. Anakin ergriff das Schwert von Obi Wan. Blutrot glühte die Klinge auf. Ahsoka zündete ihr Schwert. Die Klone machten sich zum Angriff bereit. Ein Vulkan brach aus. Die Erde bebte, Risse aus dem heißer, griffiger Dampf drang. Anakin sah sie mit glühend gelben Augen an.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich bitte um Verzeihung für Fehler. Ich habe versucht alle Fehler aus zu bessern aber bestimmt habe ich welche übersehen da ich keinen Leser zur Kontrolle habe.


End file.
